Picture Perfect
by Yurushi-chan
Summary: School Pictures are a part of School tradition at Hogwarts, as young Harry learns in his first year. The Boy-who-lived hopes to look his best in his first ever photos. Unfortunately for him a certain blond Slytherin just has to mess things up. DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**Hey every one. I was toying around wit ha few ideas and started to write this. It's sort of based off a picture I'd seen once. It looked like Harry and Draco's school photos but each panel seemed like each picture moved and had a story. I though "Hey I don't think I've read a story about pictures at school!" I don't know about the rest of you but School photos were practically apart of life for me grade school through high school. I'm not sure if it's like that every where, but it sounded like a good idea to me. Oh and yes I will be doing all school years, and yes this is a Draco x Harry story so it will have romance in later chapters. Enjoy. ^_^

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. I do however own the plot to his story so don't steal it. If you want to use the basic idea though, be my guest just remember to send me a link so I can read it.

**Picture Perfect**

**By Yurushi-chan  
**

**Year one.**

**November 5th**

Harry was sitting on his bed finishing an essay for History of magic when Ron explained it all to him. Really he should have expected it, especially with how different wizarding photos were from muggle ones. Still it came as a bit of a surprise.

"Yeah Fred and Gorge told me about it. They take your photo every fall, then they send samples to your parent, they get to choose the ones they like best and send money for them. It's one of the things Mum says is a must because of how quickly we're growing up or something. I always wondered where we got some of the pictures at home." Harry smiled at his red headed friend. It was times like this when he felt a bit jealous; he wished he had older brothers to give him a heads up for stuff like this. In any case he was a bit worried, Dumbledore would prevent any of the pictures from reaching the Dursleys right? He didn't think Uncle Vernon would appreciate owls again, not to mention the magical pictures that moved. He was almost positive he would be punished for letting them get there in the first place.

In any case, he still had to take the photo. Strange really, this would be one of the first pictures of himself he would see. With the Durslyes he never got to take family pictures with them, and school pictures were never bought. It would be an interesting experience, and he wondered what he should do with the pictures once he got them.

So here he stood in line with all the other fist years of his house…immediately next to the Slytherins no less. Hermione stood in front of him fussing with her hair, hoping to get it to lay flat, Ron was behind him snacking on a chocolate frog he had found in the pocket of his robes. He smiled a bit at their attitudes, complete opposites as usual. It was a little strange to think that they were all friends now, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He, himself was absently fighting with his uniforms tie, loosening and tightening it in his nervousness. He knew better then to try like Hermione to flatten out his hair, whenever he tried it always ended up worse then it started. It was a curse, his hair never laid flat except when it grew past his ears. Besides that, he had washed his face and made sure his glasses were sitting straight. There wasn't really much he could do. Luckily for him the pictures were taken in uniform, so he didn't have to find an outfit, not that he would own something appropriate for pictures. All his casual clothes were Dudley hand –me-downs.

The line was moving fairly quickly, obviously the Photographer didn't want to spend any more time than necessary taking pictures of hundreds of snot nosed kids, or something of the sort. Of course what would standing besides Slytherins be without their rude gestures, and snide comments?

"Granger, just forget it. You'll never get the hedgehog off your head...oh wait…that's your hair."

Draco Malfoys remark was immediately followed by a round of laughter from the students in green. Harry narrowed his eyes, barely holding back a response. It would really suck if he lost what little tidiness he had for his first school picture. He had to remind himself of that when he saw Hermione's humiliated blush. He hated it when his friends were uncomfortable or embarrassed, always remembering what it felt like when he was in that position.

Of course it didn't stop there, not while Malfoy was ahead. "Really, Weasel, can your family even afford this? And even if they could why in the world would your parents want a picture of their ugliest child?" He asked in mock horror putting a hand on his chest. The laughter picked up again as Ron glared at the Slytherins, one hand resting by the pocket that held his wand. Harry rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic blond.

"Ignore him Ron…" he murmured to his red head friend, hoping to prevent a fight. He didn't think that Mrs. Weasley would be very happy if Ron had a black eye in his picture. Harry tried his best to follow his own advice, it was more difficult then he thought it would be with Malfoys cronies giggling at his every insult. Harry wondered why the other boy was being so persistent in picking fights with them.

'I mean it's not like I go around randomly insulting him!' he though in annoyance. He figured it didn't matter, a bully was a bully. It seemed he had been right in his first impression of Malfoy. It was a little bit disheartening to know that he couldn't escape such cruelty even at a magical place like Hogwarts.

"And Potter, why in the world are you here? It's not like you have parents to appreciate you photos."

That, unlike the comments thrown at his friends, was a rather low blow. It had only been about five days after Halloween, the death day of his parents as he now knew. Despite the adventure he had gone on in saving Hermione, he had not forgotten that little fact. How could he when it was constantly shoved in his face by curious students. Harry ignored the pang in his chest at the remark, but it seemed like it was the last straw for the red head. Ron launched himself at the blond menace only to be held back by both Harry and Hermione. Unfortunately Ron went for his wand once he found himself unable to physically attack Malfoy. The Slytherins of course retaliated and spells flew back and forth.

During this Harry couldn't help but feel a bit comforted at the fact that he now had friends who would stand up for him. He had someone who would stay by him despite the unfortunate events that seemed to be attracted to his very being.

It ended up being Professor McGonagall who broke up the mini house war. She was furious.

"Really!" she hissed indignantly holding Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco back, whilst everyone else went up to take their pictures. "I expected better of you, all of you! Ten points from each of you!" She snapped. "Now get in line and one your pictures are taken get straight to your dorms." With that she stomped off.

Harry shared a look with Ron and they both hid snickers behind shaking hands as Malfoy strutted arrogantly up to the photographer and had his picture taken. The Malfoy heir had bright purple hair; courtesy of one of Rons spells. Lucky for them, it seemed he hadn't noticed either (though he did have a small look of suspicion on his face.) They didn't bother to hide their hide their wide smiles once his turn was finished. Hermione it seemed couldn't decide whether to smile with them or frown disapprovingly. She ended up with a small smile and it didn't seem to fade for the rest of the day.

Their turn was coming up quick and they quickly tidied themselves up again and got in line. Harry let his friends go ahead of him, figuring that it wouldn't matter much. The black haired boy didn't see Malfoys look of rage when Pansy skipped up to him and whispered in his ear. Nor, did the boy-who-lived see the Slytherin pull out his wand and chant a spell as Harry stepped up for his turn. And he definitely didn't notice two flashes of light when the camera went off.

* * *

Harry Rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sank onto his seat at the Gryffindor table. It was breakfast time and he was barely awake. It took a full five minutes before his friends were able to get his attention.

"Harry!" Ron said waving a hand in the green eyed boys face. Harry flinched and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked tiredly. The red head scowled and gestured at the table.

"Hedwig has a package for you." He said before going back to his breakfast, sending small annoyed glances at him in between bites. Harry sighed promising silently to apologize to Ron for ignoring him when he was more awake.

He shoved a piece of bacon at his owl before taking the package tied to her legs._ 'I know I've seen that name somewhere.'_ He thought as he ripped open the paper. His jaw dropped as a few photos fell to the table. He remembered where he had seen the name; it was the last name of the Photographer who had taken their pictures the week before. That however hadn't been the reason for his shock. No, he was absolutely flabbergasted because in his pictures he had hot pink hair. He shuffled through the small pile and found it was the same for all four of them. His face flushed with embarrassment and he quickly stuffed them back into the packaging.

"Oh are those your pictures? How come you got them here?" Hermione asked curiously. He shook his head in responce. There was no way he was going to show these pictures to anyone. Still, they were the only ones he had of himself (excepting those from when he was a baby) .Keeping that in mind he wasn't just going to throw them away either. Still annoyed, he cast a suspicious glance at the Slytherins. He would bet his broom that Draco Malfoy had something to do with the state of his pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Hello there, Well here's chapter two. Some have asked why this is rated M. Well I won't give away my secrets but it is a Draco/Harry pairing and things will eventually get a bit more then romantic. Basically your going to see how their relationship changes through pictures lol I need to find some one who would be willing to draw their school photos for me lol. ^_^

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. I do however own the plot to his story so don't steal it. If you want to use the basic idea though, be my guest just remember to send me a link so I can read it.

**Picture Perfect**

**By Yurushi-chan**

**Year two**

**November 5th**

"...and anyways the photographer is absolutely horrid isn't he? No patience at all! Mother and Father were furious at the pictures they received last year. They ended up taking me to get professional photos by Fitseralte'." Draco ranted on as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts.

"You mean because your hair was purple?" sniped Pansy with a mischievous grin. Draco narrowed his eyes and she snapped her mouth closed, though it was obvious she was suppressing giggles.

"I don't ever want to hear about that again Pansy!" he growled before turning his attention on the rest of his gang. "From any of you!" he added when Blaise opened his mouth likely to repeat Pansy's comment.

Draco had been absolutely humiliated by last years pictures, and he hadn't been lying when he had said his parents were furious; his mother especially. Narcissa Malfoy was much more sentimental then her husband and loved to have up to date pictures of her one and only son to show off to her friends and family. Draco had of course known about his hair the moment Pansy had told him. In revenge he had turned Potters hair pink. He would have done so to Weasley but the boy had already finished with his turn.

The whole thing was ridiculous really! What kind of Malfoy had purple hair? For simply allowing it to happen his father had nearly confiscated his broom all summer! Lucias had only been mollified once Draco had told him of his revenge.

"Colin, just leave me alone all ready!" a very familiar voice pleaded.

The Pack of Slytherins turned the corner to find none other then Harry Potter, his back against the wall as some first year snapped what seemed to be random pictures with an out dated camera. It was obvious, from the look on Potters face, that he would have rather had this first year petrified then Mrs. Norris.

Draco frowned, what had Potter in a twist? Surely he didn't have a problem with a few pictures. He snorted mentally at that. No the Gryffindor was far from shy.

"What's the matter Potter, is he not getting your good side?" Draco couldn't help but comment. His friends giggled and scoffed behind him.

The first year stared at the group for a moment before taking off with a quick. "See ya 'round Harry." Draco couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Weren't Gryffindors supposed to be known for their bravery?

"Shove off Malfoy." Potter snapped his face turning a light pink. Draco smirked at his accomplishment. Really, some times pushing Potters buttons was much too easy. Still, it was cause for entertainment, and he was bored.

"Why should I?" the blond asked with a taunting smirk.

The dark haired boy opened his mouth, likely to respond with some rude retort, only for his face to take on a slightly guarded look of horror. Draco blinked feeling slightly thrown off. What was Potter so up…

"Hello there!" said a bright, irritatingly cheerful voice just behind the small group of Slytherins. Draco felt himself tense as he turned to see none other then Professor Lockhart standing there in all his pearly teeth glory. He barely with held a glare of annoyance and swiftly stepped aside, making sure he was not standing between the two celebrities. He saw Potter wince out of the corner of his eye as Lockhart approached him.

"To bad that kid ran off, I'm sure you would have loved another picture with your favorite Professor eh Potter?" Malfoy quipped chuckling at the glare the other boy sent his way. Things kept getting better and better.

"Now, now Mr. Malfoy. There is no reason for jealousy" the blond teacher said pompously, Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. Him Jealous? This teacher was obviously tpuched in the head if he thought that. "Here you go." he pulled two signed pictures from his sleeves and handed one to each of the annoyed boys. "Now, no more fighting the two of you, there's enough to go around. I expect you not to sell, that."

He then turned to Potter as if he had been the one to ask Lockhart for a picture. "Next time let's not brag, it's not becoming of people such as us." he said smiling almost charmingly, and with that he trotted off, head held high.

Draco felt his eye twitch as he heard Pansy sigh dreamily beside him. _'Really!_' he toughed as he shoved the signed paper into the girls hand. _'I never believed I would say it, but it seems there are people out there even more annoying then Potter.'_

"You just can't get enough of it can you?" Draco asked in disgust.

Instead of arguing the point as Draco had expected, the golden boy just ignored him and started to walk away. Being ignored, above all else, irritated Draco to no end. Who was Potter that he thought that he could just walk away from a Malfoy? This was the second time now.

"Oi Potter, Draco was talking to you!" Pansy called after the dark haired boy. Draco's smirk returned, yes, it was barely second year and he already had his Slytherin friends well trained. His father would be proud.

"Obviously he thinks he's too good for us." commented the normally quite Blaise Zambini. Draco felt himself nod in agreement. Still no response came from the Boy-who-lived. Frustrated, his eye twitched again and he popped the knuckles of his right hand.

"Come on you guys, we want to get good places in line if we want to get pictures over with and still have a decent lunch." He said before he followed the path of the irritating lion. The others made noises of agreement and followed their unofficial prince of Slytherin. Once they arrived, they found the golden trio already there, likely discussing what had happened in the hallway. The frizzy haired witched looked extremely smug for some reason he could not fathom. Feeling further annoyed he contemplated what he could do to get back at the Gryffindor hero. A smile, though it was more of a smirk, came to his face as an idea came to him. Satisfied with his plan, he pulled out his wand discreetly and waited. It wasn't a very intricate plan, but he felt justified that it would irritate the golden boy enough to at least get a laugh out of it.

He waited until Potter stepped up for his turn and once again chanted just before the picture was about to be taken, then cast the spell. A small explosion went off right next to the Gryffindor with a loud bang and a poof of soot. The bang caused Potter to turn and the soot caught him full in the face just as the camera went off. The Photographer started and was quick to scold Potter, further adding to the entertainment. He, along with nearly all his housemates snickered. Then Potter was off to the side wiping furiously at his face with his sleeve in an attempt to get the soot off. It didn't matter though, the picture was already taken.

Draco smirked again and turned to his friends who spoke praises in hushed tones so as not to alert the Lion house of what had happened. "Draco, that was brilliant, where in the world did you learn that spell?" asked one Theodore Nott excitedly. Draco shook his head though a smirk seemed to be permanently planted on his face.

"Malfoy secret." Of course it was no such thing, just a simple blasting hex he had learned over the summer. Still, if the others didn't know what the spell was, then what better way then to build up his reputation then by making them think he knew advanced family magic? His father would be very proud indeed.

Unfortunately for him he had been seen, by non other then Fred and George Weasley who had come up just behind them to start the fourth years line.

Draco joked with his friends and checked his reflection often to be sure that no one had attempted to duplicated last years prank. He was feeling pretty good about himself as the line moved. It seemed like he would get away with his little stunt. No one but his friends would know that Potter had strange school pictures because of him. It wasn't very likely that his friends would sell him out either, not when they were just as entertained by Potters embarrassment as he.

He chuckled lightly when Theodor not mentioned that the golden boy looked very much like one of his house elves covered in soot as he was. That was something really. Potter was defiantly one of the smallest boys in their year, if not the smallest. In fact if Draco hadn't seen him the year before he would have easily thought him as a first year. The boys ridiculous glasses setting on his nose made his eyes look much larger then they were. That, coupled with his size actually made him look very much like a house elf. The image brought an amused smile to his face as he stepped up for his turn.

Draco let his smile settle into a Malfoy smirk as he waited for the photographer to adjust the camera lens. He could only thank Merlin that it was a different photographer this year. Obviously his father had pulled some strings in making sure there was not a repeat of last year as well. He eyed the lens with a sense of pride, knowing just how to set his face for a classic Malfoy picture. Just as the Photographer was about to take the picture however something stung his rear ended sharply and he jumped. The flash went off and the picture was taken.

The photographer gave him an irritated look. "What is wrong with you students?" the elder, stringy looking mad scolded him. "Here I am, just trying to do my job, and you young ones keep messing them up, this is the third time now and I'll have none of it! You can explain to your parents why your pictures turned out bad."

Draco was furious as he was ushered to the side. His face was red with embarrassment and anger. His eyes narrowed as he searched for the culprits and easily landed on the red headed twins laughing loudly in the back. How dare they? This was the second time the red headed family had messed with his photos. _'That's it!' _he thought, conveniently forgetting the stunt _he _had pulled before. _'My father is going to hear about this!'_

_This meant war._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. I do however own the plot to his story so don't steal it. If you want to use the basic idea though, be my guest just remember to send me a link so I can read it.

**Picture Perfect**

**By Yurushi-chan**

**Year three**

**November 5th**

"And, he is always taking points for stupid things, you know? Then there was that one time in first year…"

Harry could only nod in agreement as Ron made his way though a list of reasons of why he hated on Professor Snape. He couldn't blame him in the least. Ron had made a very valid point for once and now he was being punished for it. For all Snape supposedly wanted the post Harry thought he was no better at teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts then he was at teaching Potions. Still, whilst he understood her friends anger he still felt that his friend was over doing it when he continued his rant well into lunch.

He actually felt grateful when Lavender Brown asked Ron accosted his attention with a comment about tomorrows Quidditch game.

"I just hope the rain lets up a bit." the Red head muttered giving Harry a glance. He had a point Harry thought, his job as seeker would be more then a little difficult in this weather. He doubted that it would let up by tomorrow though. He looked up a bit wistfully at the ceiling. It was a bit odd to see all that rain from this angle and not get wet. He shrugged it off and returned to his lunch.

After a few moments Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't with them. It was a bit strange. She hadn't even told them she was leaving. It wasn't the first time she had done it though so he shrugged it off. After looking at his half eaten food he decided he was done for the moment. He hadn't been all that hungry anyways and he'd remembered then that they had photos today, right after lunch. He glanced down at his current tie. It was stained with a good pit of ink and had a glob of blue goo on it from potions. He sighed some what dramatically before making a quick decision.

"Hey Ron, I'm gonna grab my Charms book. I'll see you in line for the pictures okay?" he notified his red head friend as he stood. The boy waved him off, signaling that he had heard him so he started off. This time hid pictures were going to be perfect. No explosions, no colored hair and no Malfoy to make such things happen. He decided then and there that he was going to stay as far away from the blond haired menace as possible until pictures were done and over with. Soon he was standing in front of the portrait of one Sir Cadogan.

"Cathy cast curly curses." he said the password. The Knight huffed and pointed at him with his sword.

"Incorrect you little knave, that was yesterdays password!" the man said, rather snobbishly in his opinion. Harry rolled his eyes, that was right the annoying portrait had changed the password this morning. What was it again?

"Busy Babbling Bumble-blark" he answered again. This time the entrance way was reveled and Harry hurried through it and up the stairs to the dorms. He realized, as he took off his stained tie, that he only had about ten minutes to get to back down stairs before pictures started. It was times like this that he wondered why the Griffindors were so far away from everything. He knew from rumors that the Ravenclaws common was near the library and he knew from experience that the Slytherins were only a hall away from potions witch was only one floor down from the Great Hall.

It took nearly five minutes to fine a clean tie, and he was half sure that it wasn't even his. It didn't matter for the moment though, no one would know, and he didn't have time to search for another. By the time he was a floor away from the room in which photos were taken sure that the photographer had already started so he was running. He didn't want to miss it, not this year. Of course he just had to run into some one as he turned the corner.

"Ooomph"

"Hey watch were your going!" a voice below him snapped. Harry blinked and found himself laying on top of none other then Draco Malfoy. He groaned in annoyance as he was shoved away from the other boy and landed on his own behind.

"No need to be pushy Malfoy." he growled. It was obvious in the next moment that Malfoy was in a worse mood then usual.

"And no need for you to be such a push over Potty." The blonde retorted. "Any way you ran into me, so doesn't that mean that you owe me an apology. "My arm is hurt you know, you could have made it worse!" He gestured at the slinged appendage and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your arm is just fine you git, everyone knows that your faking it."

"Like you'd know!"

"Well I know enough not to insult a Hippogriff like an idiot don't I?" Harry stood up feeling vaguely satisfied that he had one upped his rival. Malfoy scrambled up to his feet after him.

"Well at least I'm not some sort of pansy and afraid of bloody Dementors." Malfoy shoved him from behind causing him to fall to his hands and knees. Harry glared at him as he stood again. That had hurt!

"Funny, don't you have a friend named Pansy?" he asked shoving Malfoy back. He knew he was letting his temper get away from him but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Leave her out of his Potty! At least I _have _good friends! You just have that pathetic ginger and that know-it-all Granger" the Slytherin hissed shoving him back again. This time Harry hit the wall and Malfoy had him pressed up against it with his fists in Harry's shirt. He scowled and kicked the other boy in the shin, hoping it would get him to back off a bit.

"You call them good friends? Hah!" he taunted as Malfoy winced. "They'd leave you the moment some one richer came along." Apparently that was the last straw for in the next moment Mafoy struck out with his fist. Harry saw stars as hit it his eye but he did his best to fight back and in the next moment they were rolling around on the ground attempting to get the best of each other.

"What is the meaning of this?" the exclamation made them freeze in place Malfoy on top of him one hand pulled back as if to punch him again and the other pinned between them, tangled in the sling. Harry had his hand in the blonds hair, as he had been pulling at it in an attempt to get them rolled over again, and his other hand was in a fist against the other boys side, the result of a desperate punch of his own.

He watched as Professor Snape stomped forward and yanked his Slytherin off of Harry, his glare shifting back and forth between the two of them. He felt his face throb and had little doubt that he was currently sporting a black eye. Things just couldn't go right for them could they? He carefully stood up on his own and looked up at the Potions master.

"Well?" the man snapped. "I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Potter attacked me professor." Malfoy was quick to supply. "He accused me of faking my arm injury and when I denied it he attacked." Snape rose an eyebrow but didn't call the boy out on the lie instead he turned to glare again at Harry.

"Is that so, well then that will be a detention for attacking another student Mr. Potter." he sneered. Harry glared back at him, absolutely furious with the unfairness of it all. He hadn't even asked him his side of the tale!

"But I didn't…"

"And that will be five points from Gryffindor for arguing with a professor." Snape added, Harry seethed as his rival smirked triumphantly. "Now both of you get down to the photo room. I'll escort you."

Harry panicked couldn't he go to the infirmary first? He didn't want to look all banged up for his pictures! "But professor, I got hurt, couldn't I…"the teacher cut him off again.

"Then go to the infirmary after your done, you daft boy, I don't have time to baby sit you do I!"

Harry sighed, obviously he wasn't going to get out of this. He glanced at the bruise forming on the side of his rivals face, well at least he wouldn't be the only one who…

"Professor, I already took my pictures, may _I _go to the infirmary? Potter may have made my arm worse."

Or not.

Danm Malfoy! Harry clenched his fists as the professor nodded. This was so unfair!

Luckily they were only a floor away unfortunately Snape didn't leave immediately so he didn't get a chance to sneak to the infirmary. At least Ron and Hermione were already there.

"You look a right mess" Ron informed him as he stepped in line. Harry shrugged. Hermione stood next to them having had her pictures already taken

"Got in a fight with Malfoy, the stupid git." He muttered the last part under his breath so that Snape wouldn't hear him. Hermione looked annoyed whilst Ron looked excited. Harry was unsurprised.

"The heck he do this time?" Ron was quick to ask for details.

Harry sighed before explaining what had happened.

"Oh Harry, you really shouldn't have baited him." Hermione scolded him half heartedly, it was obvious that while she didn't agree with his fighting, she still didn't like the unfair treatment the professor had given him.

Harry shrugged. "I know but its too late now." he sighed regretfully. Ron however was just as angry with Harry's treatment as his own. By the time it was his turn Ron was ranting again and had once more started listing all the things he hated about Snape. Luckily said teacher had finally left so his friend didn't get into any more trouble.

Harry stepped up on his turn mostly ignoring his best friend. As annoyed as he was he didn't feel like their ire should be directed at Snape but rather at Malfoy. This whole thing was that jerks fault in the first place. He decided that next year he'd get the little snob back and maybe he'd get some help from the twins while he was at it. For now however, he'd have to deal with the fact that he'd have to have his picture taken with a Black eye and rumpled clothing. He stood in front of the camera and didn't even bother to smile when the flash went off.


End file.
